After the war
by Bladedmist
Summary: The title explains a bit of it. This takes place after the war but Byleth has managed to save almost everyone and keep everyone alive and now he essentially get's a harem. Mostly fluff but will have more adult themes in later chapters.


This was an idea I had of Male Byleth x a Harem. It's assumed that somehow Byleth manages to calm everyone down, get a physical body for Sothis and become Emperor/King of the Allied Kingdom Empire or the AKE since all three of them have been absorbed into this one new civilization. This story will go one girl per chapter until everyone is part of the harem and then it will go into more sexual themes and fluff.

Talking- "using these"

Actions- just normal for these

with that out of the way please enjoy.

* * *

It had taken practically everything out of Byleth to pull this dream of his off. Almost everyone was alive. The only ones he hadn't able to save had been Kronya and Jeralt. This was because Jeralt had to die for Kronya to be deemed useful still and Kronya had to die so he could go into the weird other realm of darkness so he could get out by fusing with Sothis. He still remembered the last memories he had of both of them. He watched as Jeralt died as there was nothing he could do and he still had attacked Kronya to make the flame knight warp in. He also still remembered Kronya begging for his help when Solon used her for the evil spell. He had killed Solon, the entirety of the subterranean beings and destroyed the revival or rejuvenation machine that was being used to bring back Nemesis before he could even have a chance of hurting anyone. He had even managed to save Dimitri and Edelgard. But that hadn't been the end of his great feats as after collecting the dark heroes relics and the normal heroes relics and putting them all together Sothis was able to use them to make a new body for herself at the cost of all twenty of the relics being lost. Everyone had come to love the monastery so much they were all living there together. Garreg Mach was their main capital for the new civilization they had created. And now Byleth was in his room thinking of what to do next.

"So what's next? You have saved everyone you possibly could, defeated every evil being that threatens Fóldlan currently and even managed to give me a body." Sothis was talking with Byleth from the corner as she played with some clay in her hands. She had a few other different items next to her on the floor like a rock, some leather and a bar of iron. She still wasn't entirely used to being alive again so she was having her fun of feeling different materials while it lasted. Why she was playing with them on the floor though Byleth didn't know. He offered her to the desk but said it would be too troublesome to move things out of the way.

"You know a lot of the girls have feelings for you." She had that smug smile on which always worried Byleth. "Maybe you could make a harem? And I highly doubt they would fight over you since doing so would cause them to lose their chance to be with you." Sothis set down the clay she was playing with which she had molded into a small replica of the sword of the creator as she floated over to Byleth and began to poke and prod at his face.

"Come on get up and let's go check on some of them at least! Maybe you can even introduce me to them!" She seemed ecstatic about that idea but it caused Byleth to bolt upright in fear of anyone leaking the existence of Sothis. He was very worried someone would come to try and hurt her or kill her and turn her into the relics again. He fought her on this obviously but after a mere few minutes she had caused him to accept as long as she was out of sight and she was only introduced after he was sure they wouldn't let anyone know about Sothis.

And so he sighed accepting what was about to happen. "Okay." He spoke rarely but he would start talking more since there wasn't any real reason not to. "Who's first then?" Sothis questioned. He was already married to Sothis unofficially of course so he often looked for her input but this time he didn't need it. He already had three ideas in his head, those being Edelgard due to her double crests slowly killing her, Lysithea for the same reason and Bernadetta since she always seemed so alone and would always keep herself secluded in her room.

Sothis hummed a bit as she already knew who he was going to pick. "Let's try Lysithia first. She is the one most at risk of dying at the moment and she could use some love from you and perhaps from a goddess to help her." She knew of Lysithia and Edelgard's condition and honestly wanted to make sure neither died.

Byleth sighed a bit at her forwardness and bluntness but also sensed the genuine concern for the two from her and so began to change into his normal clothing after Sothis promised not to peak too much. They had still yet to try anything too hands on due to the fact her body wasn't quite ready for that amount of stimulation just yet. Her body was new and it seemed to be sensitive to touch as well as temperatures but over time probably in a few weeks it should be at a level which is considered normal.

Sothis grinned as she got a few peeks in on him but not much although she was already quite satisfied. "Okay now that you're dressed let's head to her room." Byleth shook his head and left his room with Sothis floating behind him.

* * *

He noticed it was dark outside so everyone would be asleep except for the night shift guards probably so this was a perfect time he thought. Lysithea lived on the first floor of the dorms still so he went there first. They were currently working on making a newer and better dorms a bit closer to the knights dorm area for all the residents of Garreg Mach. Some of the residents were also getting their own homes built offsite of Garreg Mach nearby in the town area except Byleth's was more like a mansion as the builders decided to make his request of a small house into the opposite as thanks for stopping the war.

He stopped outside of Lysithea's room as Sothis was standing a bit to the side just out of vision from the door itself so she could watch but Lysithea wouldn't spot her. He knocked on the door and after a few moments he heard someone groaning and then rustling coming from inside.

"Honestly who has the nerve to wake me up at this time!" Suddenly came Lysithea's yell which would've woken people up but it didn't thanks to Sothis using some noise cancelling magic. Suddenly the door was slammed open as she looked furious. "What?!" She then saw who had knocked on her door and blushed in embarrassment while looking down only to blush even brighter realizing she was only in her panties and bra. And so the door was slammed his face as he sighed and shook his head at her silliness. He heard more rustling from inside the room as she no doubt was trying to get some pajamas on. She opened the door with a blush on her face as she was now in a pajama shirt and some pajama pants. "So... would you like to come in?" She gestured into her room as it was a little cold outside.

He smiled. "Yes I would like to come in." He said walking into her room as she shut the door. Sothis made sure to keep the noise cancelling spell on Lysithea's room.

"So..." she fidgeted a little bit still blushing quite a bit since Byleth did see her in her undergarments. "Is there something you wanted or did you just come to check on me?"

"I came to do two things, take your crests and check on you." He got close to her as she blushed backing up to the wall and then she realized what he said and got really happy with a big smile on her face. "Wait you mean you can remove my crests?" She was practically bouncing hearing the news. "Yes I can. All you have to do is turn around and face the wall and try to keep still." She very quickly turned around ready to do what was needed for the chance of living longer and it also gave her the chance to be with him.

Byleth slowly traced her arms to the back of her hands finding her crests. Using the goddess energy he had he slowly pulled the crests off of her. They glowed in his hands as he crushed them and they turned to glowing specks of dust before vanishing.

Lysithea became light headed and began to fall down only to be caught and held by Byleth. He got her onto the bed and sat down after pulling a chair up next to the bed. He gently stroked her head. As it turns out she had passed out from the removal of her crests.

He sighed and just gently stroked her head. After about two hours she opened her eyes and looked at him smiling softly. "Hey." She slowly began to sit up groaning a bit as she had a large headache. She leaned into him for support as he could very clearly see down her shirt and see her bra as he looked away and rubbed the back of her head. "Byleth.." Lysithea took a deep breath before she managed to sit up on her own and looked at him. "Byleth...I love you and after everything you have done for me I don't want to do anything else besides spend my life with you and help you achieve your goals." She said as she looked away blushing and waiting for his answer.

Byleth smiled at her. "Well then I have good news for you." He gently slid a ring onto her ring finger. Sothis was able to make duplicates for the ring so Sothis had the original and while Lysithea had a duplicate it still felt, looked, weighed and was even made of the same material. It would also last as long as the original.

Lysithea's breath caught in her throat as she had turned back to looked at the ring. She cried a little bit but it was tears of joy as she looked up at him then tackled Byleth who was still in the chair as the chair nearly fell over after he caught her. "Byleth I'm so happy!" She nuzzled against his neck. It seemed she fit perfectly in his lap as she was a bit smaller than he was.

He sighed and just let her nuzzle his neck as he gently rubbed her back. She seemed extremely tired again. He assumed it was because her body was adjusting to not having crests anymore. "Let's...go to my quarters." He slowly stood up bringing her up with him as he held her bridal style as it was the most effective way of holding her. She didn't even fight him on this as she fell asleep. He left her room as Sothis went into her room to get some clothes for the next few days for her.

Byleth entered his quarters and placed her on his bed as he began to change. She wouldn't wake up so he didn't worry about it. He pulled on some long pajama bottoms and didn't bother wearing the shirt. He felt like it was uncomfortable. He got into the bed and pulled Lysithea close and pulled the covers over the two of them.

Sothis returned with a change of clothes for Lysithea for tomorrow and placed them on the desk. "Already all cuddled up without me. Then again we can't risk myself being known by her just yet." She teleported to the Holy Tomb to sleep on her throne. No one really came to the Holy Tomb since everything valuable was taken so it was very safe for her since no thieves came in and even when they did they got taken out by the traps of the Tomb. She found the throne of stone to be quite comfortable. Way more than a bed.

* * *

Lysithea began to wake up yawning quietly. She slowly opened her eyes to be met by Byleth's sleeping face. She was surprised but couldn't find the energy to bolt up or scream. She didn't completely remember what had happened the night before but pieces of it were coming back. She had remembered Byleth removing her crests and then he gave her a ring. It clicked in her head that he had accepted her offer for her to help him towards his dream anyway she could. She felt extremely tired and knew it was because she didn't have her crests anymore. She blushed as she noticed how he and herself were dressed and how he was holding her tightly. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and tried to get as close as she could before succumbing to the need of sleep her body demanded.

Byleth was awake when she had woken up and nuzzled into him he just made it look like he was asleep. He gently rubbed the back of her head so as to not wake her. He wanted her to feel safe so he made sure to hold her extra close to himself.

Sothis ended up popping in closer to the afternoon. "You do know you and her still have jobs to do and you are both late by several hours now." Sothis tapped her foot on the floor. "Although I do suppose she deserves a break. She will need a lot of water, food and sleep before her body begins to normalize itself with not having the crests. I guess you should also take care of her until she is okay to take care of herself." Sothis began to gently check Lysnthea's hair to see if it was becoming healthier and to her delight it was. "I recommend you leave her here for now and go grab some food and water for her. I'll keep an eye on her. You should also tell your little 'managers' you and Lysithea won't be around for a few days."

Byleth nodded and slowly got out of bed and gave Lysithea a pillow to cuddle with for the moment. He got dressed and quickly made a mental list of what to do and in what order. First things first he was going to go tell Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard that he was going to be busy for a couple days taking care of Lysithea since she was 'sick', then he would head to the dining hall to grab food and water for her and himself, and then lastly he would return to his room and make sure to get some food and water into her before feeding himself.

* * *

He left the room making sure to shut the door tightly so there were no cracks to look through since Sothis would be inside making sure Lysithea was safe in the room. He went to the meeting room finding a somewhat angry Edelgard, an annoyed Dimitri and a sleeping Claude. "I'm sorry I'm late." Byleth seemed embarrassed as he began to get reprimanded by Edelgard.

"You are the leader of the new civilization you have built out of the remains of three kingdoms. You should try and take this more seriously." She stated along with her going on a tangent about how he should be more professional and how he should show up to things on time.

"I'm sorry but Lysithea is sick and I am busy taking care of her. I was planning to go talk to Manuela to try and get some herbs to help her." This gained the attention of all three of them.

Claude was first to speak. "Is this about her double crests decreasing her life span?" Of course Claude hit the nail on the head first.

"Yes it does except...I removed both of her crests so she is very weak and her body is adjusting." Byleth said hoping to stave off any questions so he could go and get the needed supplies to help Lysithea get better.

Edelgard took great interest in that. "So you can remove crests? Would you perhaps be able to remove mine?" She knew she herself didn't have long left due to her double crests. The best guess was a couple more months at best and this came from both Hanneman and Linhardt who had become his apprentice in crest research.

"Yes but let's do one double crest removal at a time. You will become quite tired and even if you sleep an entire night you won't be able to stay awake for longer than just a few minutes. And it would be beneficial for you to be up and around while I take care of Lysithea and then someone else can take over your duties while I remove your crests and you rest." He smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back. "You are just too important at the moment to be down without a replacement for the moment."

She blushed slightly at the contact but nodded. "Understood. I will be sure to keep everything in order until you are ready to remove my crests." She smiled at him.

Dimitri and Claude just looked at each other and shrugged. They knew why Edelgard said she wanted to keep everything in order. It was to try and impress Byleth. But they didn't really care. It just meant less work for them to do.

After this Byleth left to go get the food and water supplies to take care of Lysithea as well as some herbs to help keep her energy up as Edelgard took over pretty much everything leaving very little things for Claude and Dimitri to do but they weren't about to complain.

* * *

Byleth went to Manuela first since her room was nearby and after a brief talk he received a small bag of some energy herbs to help Lysithea. Then he went to the dining hall where he grabbed some food and a large container of water before making his way back to his room carrying it all. He entered his room to see that Sothis had left but Lysithea had tried to crawl out of the bed and was very close to falling off as she continued to struggle to try and get out. He managed to set everything he got down on his desk before taking a few steps to her and catching her just as she fell out off the bed. He put her back in the bed further to the wall.

"Byleth...I'm so tired of laying down. Besides, I have work to do." She let out a yawn. She eyed the water and food he brought but she also looked at the small bag of herbs. She recognized them as herbs that helped with energy but she also knew they were quite bitter. She really hated them due to the fact they were bitter and she preferred sweet things.

Byleth saw what she was looking at but immediately knew what to say to her. "If you don't eat the herbs i'll make the ghost of the goddess babysit you." He assumed she would say he was joking and he would then be able to introduce Sothis to Lysithea through introducing her as a ghost which would just be convenient for him.

She looked at him and seemed slightly worried. She wondered if since he did seem to have the goddess's powers if he was able to do that. "Fine…" she was clearly too weak to feed herself effectively so Byleth ended up taking care of that. He had sat down at his desk with her in his lap as he fed her the food and herbs and held the cup up for her to drink from. She was blushing the entire time but she began to feel a bit more energized already after eating some of the herbs.

For three whole days he took care of her. After the first day she had enough energy to feed herself and walk short distances but they also quickly learned that she would also pass out at random times. She was at least thankful that she was able to go to the bathroom on her own and to the shower without needing assistance. But she always felt like something was watching her and she knew it wasn't Byleth.

On the fourth day after having not passed out near lunchtime unlike the last few days they thought she might be able to handle herself for now but she refused to go back to her room to sleep and instead was actively going to his room to sleep. Before he knew it she had moved most of her clothes into his room along with many of her personal items. He hoped his new mansion was complete soon as it was pretty tight in his room already and next was Edelgard. He supposed he would introduce Sothis to Lysithea tomorrow but for now he would be content with holding her close.

* * *

It was early morning the next day when it happened. Lysithea screamed waking Byleth up but no one else as Sothis was floating above them and using the noise cancelling magic on the room. Lysithea being scared of ghosts quickly began to yell and scream at Byleth to protect her. After a few minutes of Byleth consoling her and Sothis doing nothing Lysithea calmed down enough to be told who Sothis was. "So you are telling me that Sothis here is the goddess who is inside of your head and allows you to go back in time to fix things and she is also the reason your hair is green." Byleth and Sothis nodded. "Not only that but Rhea is probably her child and that Flayn and Seteth are both somehow genetically connected to her as well?" This received another two nods. "...Okay then." She said seemingly accepting the circumstances. "So...Sothis...I am Lysithea. It's good to meet you." Sothis smiled and shook her hand smiling. "Likewise."

Byleth smiled seeing the two getting along and already talking lots about events that had happened or about him or even just about other topics like sweets and such. Yep. This was a wonderful start of a whole new life for them.


End file.
